


Secret Love 地下情

by jls20011425



Series: More than a Father 逾父逾子 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry在大學裡用功溫習。不過當他夜裡想念他的養父和戀人Harrison Wells，他打了個電話，意外吵醒了他。Harrison很生氣，決定和Barry來場電話性愛，但是照著他的規矩來。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Love 地下情

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secret Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729497) by [aida_in_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love). 



> 授權：

　　Barry揉了揉疲倦的雙眼，大聲呼了口氣。他已經連續溫習了三個小時，整天來算超過六個小時，他實在筋疲力盡。他從書桌前站了起來，走了幾步來到床上，他以為他馬上就能入睡。但幾秒之後他感到空虛寂寞，淚水淹沒雙眸。

　　對，直到考試結束才回家是他自己的決定。認真思考一下，他就會再次明白此舉明智又合理至極，因為他待在家裡無法集中精神溫習。不是Harrison的錯。相反，Barry在家的時候，Harrison會主動避開給予他空間和時間來做他需要做的重要事情。

　　但Barry瘋狂迷戀他的養父，一直如是，在他身邊他就忍不住挑逗他。看見他不回應挑逗（即使是出於關心）Barry每次都會心碎。

　　於是過去三週他都待在宿舍，發白日夢都想到他爸爸，有時還打電話過去，但始終不敢說想說的話。

 

　　Barry抓過電話，但瞥了一眼時鐘有點遲疑。現在已經凌晨兩點了。他的父親已經睡下了，Barry很肯定。深呼吸一口氣，Barry決定翻出照片盯著那個英俊的男人。

　　「該死。」他低聲自言自語，帶著一絲罪疚拉開牛仔褲，右手放上分身。他看著相片中那雙藍眼睛，那雙手，開始套弄，但只成功勃起了一點。他的陰莖不受愚弄，它想要的是 _他的雙手_ 又或者至少像真實 _記憶中他的雙手_ ，但Barry太累了，離家太久了，他難以記起他們上床的細節。

　　於是他打電話給他。

 

　　「你該不會是認真的吧。」Harrison說，單是聽見他的聲音就令Barry陰莖起死回生。

　　「爹地。」Barry輕聲道，開始撫摸自己。

　　「發生了什麼事嗎？」

　　「我想你。」

　　「你就不能明天早上才告訴我？」

　　Barry笑了，更加用力摩擦自己。他只需要聽見Harrison的聲音就夠了。

　　「你的雙手放在哪裡，Barry？」Harrison問，因為他很聰明，而且了解他的養子。

　　「一隻手在電話上。」Barry答道，停下動作。

　　「另一隻手呢？」

　　「我好想你。」

　　「不，Barry，不。我不敢相信你吵醒我只因為你發情了。」Harrison憤怒地道，Barry身體隨即泛起一陣暖意。

　　「你穿的什麼，爹地？」

　　「我穿——？Barry，小Barry……」Barry笑著放鬆，他的手又再開始套弄。「我跟你說過我永遠不會玩電話性愛、視頻性愛或者諸如此類的東西。」

　　Barry咬著嘴唇，雙腿合攏。

　　「你在聽我說話抑或你只是在自瀆？」

　　「同時。」

　　「Barry，停止觸碰自己， **馬上** 。」

　　Barry停下來了。Harrison的聲音有著某種獨特，某種魔力令Barry想做他吩咐的一切。

　　「好的，爹地。」

　　「移開手放到肚子上。」

　　Barry滿懷期待微笑，照著養父的說話做了。

　　「我事實上在生你的氣。」Harrison說。「我生你的氣是因為你這樣對我們兩個。不回家，害我們倆都不好過，然後半夜吵醒我，雖然——」

　　「我知道，對不起。」  
　　  
　　「我不敢相信你打斷了我。」

　　Barry吞了吞口水。

　　「半夜吵醒我，雖然你大可在這裡，在我身邊。我們可以真的上床，但你不想這樣。」

　　「我必須溫習，在家裡我溫習不了，」

　　Barry等待Harrison說些什麼，但他沉默不語。

　　「爹地？你還在嗎？」

　　「我在。」

　　「我很抱歉吵醒了你。」

　　Harrison嘆了口氣。

　　「好吧，你穿的什麼？」Harrison問，Barry開始眉開眼笑。

 

　　「你買給我那件綠色襯衫，藍色牛仔褲，算是穿著內褲。」

　　「脫光。」

　　「我以為你不會——」

　　「我很累，我很生氣，我不敢相信你表現如此無禮。」

　　Barry臉上一紅，趕緊脫去衣服。他再次趴在肚子上，抓過電話。

　　「我脫光了。」

　　「做得好。」

　　Barry舔了舔唇，輕輕將鼠蹊壓向床墊摩擦。

　　「你在做什麼？」

　　「沒、沒什麼。」

　　「你俯臥？」

　　「嗯。」

　　「我決定了，作為你吵醒我惹惱我的懲罰，你躺在背上，不准碰自己，聽我說。」

　　

　　Barry轉過身，裸露的肌膚雞皮疙瘩。他一直希望爸爸以任何方式懲罰他，但Harrison從未讓步。現在，此刻終於來臨。但是他甚至不在這房間裡，又能怎樣懲罰他呢？

 

　　「想像你在這裡，和我一起。你凌晨兩點叫醒了我，毫無來由，只因為你是發情的小男孩，爹地真的非常生氣。」

　　Barry吞了吞口水，空著的手握成拳頭。現在他知道懲罰是什麼了。

　　「你姿勢輕浮，臉頰潮紅，雙手扶著你的陰莖，哀求我給點關注。但我不會。」

　　Barry盯著分身，伸出手，但隨後停住。他不准觸碰自己，所以他不會。他會當個乖男孩，服從命令。一如既往。

　　「因為我明天有個非常重要的會議，需要睡眠——」

　　Barry默默發誓，他真的忘記了這件事。

　　「——而你發情發到忘記了。但現在我醒來了，我抓住你雙手，將你拉到我床上。你微笑，笑出聲，直至你感覺到我有多憤怒，我抓得你有多用力。」

　　Barry吞嚥了一下。

　　「我吻了你，只是一下，讓你記住我愛你，然後我將你翻過去趴在肚子上，把你拉上我大腿，開始打那小屁股。」

　　Barry深呼吸了幾下。他請求過好多次打屁股，Harrison始終不肯。現在他用在電話性愛上？

　　 _野蠻，_ Barry想，努力忘記雙腿之間的感覺。

 

　　「你想打多少下？」

　　「啊？」Barry屏息問道。

　　「吵醒我、打斷我、質疑我的命令，你應該打多少下屁股？」

　　Barry搖了搖頭。

　　「我不知道。二十？」

　　「二十？不，Barry boy，不夠。我打了你三十下。打了頭五下你就尖叫了，因為你根本不知道有多痛。但痛極了。你開始哭。但你是乖男孩，你沒有求我停止，雖然除了難以忍受的痛楚以及你好想停下來之外，你也想不到別的事了。」

　　Barry閉上雙眼，抓住身下床單。

　　「我打完後抱了抱你，撫過你的背，此時你開始啜泣。你在我懷中哭哭啼啼得像個嬰兒。『對不起，爹地』，你說。」

　　一片沉默。

　　「說出來。」Harrison低聲道。

　　「對不起，爹地。」Barry以沙啞的聲音答道。

　　「『謝謝你打我屁股。』」

　　「謝謝你打我屁股。」Barry輕輕道，希望就此完了，Harrison會允許他自瀆，因為他真的勃起了。

　　

　　「我將你推成趴著的姿勢，抓過潤滑劑，塗抹好手指，開始替你做準備。只是進出了幾下，因為你是壞孩子，我想從後面上你，我想你痛。如果你夠誠實，你也想要。我說得對嗎？」

　　「是的。」Barry喃喃道，「是的，爹地。」

　　「我扶著你的頸，將我的陰莖抵著你的入口，靜止不動，問你想要什麼。」

　　「我想要你的陰莖，爹地。」Barry說著，他的手滑下身體，Barry難以自制。「我想你操我。讓我知道你有多憤怒。讓我變回你的好男孩。」

　　「我抓住你雙手放到你背後，牢牢按著。」

　　Barry突然記起自己的手，離分身很近，於是他再次抓著床單，希望服從他的男人。

　　「然後我操了你。你沒怎麼準備，從未試過這麼痛。每次我撞上你的前列腺，我也撞上你酸痛的屁股，你尖叫出聲。我甚至不知道你為什麼尖叫，是因為痛楚還是快感，你自己也不知道。你也不在乎。因為你屬於我，你很內疚因為你太頑皮了。對嗎？」

　　「對，爹地。」Barry輕輕道，再次吞嚥。他的陰莖好硬，好翹，不只請求，而是尖叫著想要他的手。想要任何觸碰。但不想要這種Barry連摸摸自己都不准的手機通話。

　　「這就是為什麼你忍受我這樣操你。你讓我按住你的手不讓你高潮，因為你是我的男孩。你聽我的話，照著我的話做，因為我擁有你。當我將你轉成躺臥的姿勢，坐在你肚子上自瀆，你甚至張開了嘴，雖然你在哭，因為我弄得你很痛。但你仍然想要我的汁液。即使我打上你一晚屁股，你仍然想要我的陰莖，我說得對嗎？」  
　　  
　　Barry興奮得顫抖。

　　「你說得對。」他低聲道，捏了捏自己的乳尖，停止去想自慰的事。

　　「現在，因為你吞下我的精液，我吻了你的額頭，撫摸你的頭髮，躺在你身旁。你很累，筋疲力盡，因為我狠狠幹了你的身體，隨後你感覺到指尖碰上你發痛的陰莖。」

　　 _求求你不要！_ Barry想，望向自己的陰莖，然後盯著天花板。他想把電話放到一邊，不再聽這些牽動情慾的說話，但Harrison想他聽著他的聲音，所以他不得不。

　　「你想射，對嗎？」

　　「對！」Barry絕望地道。

　　「說出來。」

　　「求你了，爹地。讓我射。讓我射，我求你！」

　　「但你只感覺到指尖輕輕撫過你柱身一遍又一遍。你再問一次時，幾乎快要哭了。」

　　「求你了，可以嗎？」Barry想知道。

　　「『不』，我答，但沒有移開我的手指。相反，我繼續撫摸你，直至你入睡，因為你太疲倦了。」

　　

　　Barry深呼吸了一口氣，嘗試冷靜下來。

　　「這場電話性愛真好玩，對不？」Harrison問，Barry聽得出他的聲音揚揚得意。

　　「爹地，我知道錯了——」

　　「你今晚不准碰自己，Barry。」

　　Barry翻過身，雙手抱膝，將陰莖稍微壓向腹部。他知道Harrison的說話不可動搖。一旦他下了決定，他就不會這麼快改變主意。

　　「求你了。」Barry哀求道，為這樣做感到可悲。他感覺飽受侮辱，某程度上更加情動。

　　「不。」

　　Barry嘆氣。

　　「現在去睡吧，我敢肯定你今天溫習七個小時了。」

　　「九個。」Barry糾正他。

　　「你看？去睡！晚安。」

　　「等等，別掛！」Barry高聲道。

　　「什麼？」

　　「找天我真的很想被打屁股。」Barry答道，咧嘴一笑，聽見Harrison笑出聲時閉上雙眼。這個男人的笑聲太美好。他太美好。Barry根本不知道他怎麼配得到他。

　　「我永遠不會這樣和你做愛。」

　　「我們走著瞧。」Barry笑了。「下次回家，我會凌晨兩點爬上你的床。」

　　「我愛你。」Harrison說。

　　「我也愛你，爹地。」

　　「Barry？」

　　「嗯？」

　　「你沒和別人說過我們的事，對吧？」

　　Barry突然感到身體哆嗦過一陣悲傷，平復了幾分情慾。

　　「沒。雖然我不明白。我的意思是，我是收養的。」

　　「照顧孩子並不代表和他做愛。」

　　嘆了口氣，Barry閉上雙眼。

　　「我們彼此相愛。」

　　「仍然不被允許。而且我比你老多了。」

　　「明白了。」Barry嘟囔道。「這是我們的秘密。」

　　「聰明的男孩。」Harrison讚許道，然而，出於某種原因，他的話沒有打動Barry。「現在繼續夢見我，但不要自慰，好嗎？」

　　「好的，爸爸。」

　Harrison太累了，甚至沒有意識到Barry叫他 _爸爸_ ，而不是 _爹地_ 。

　　「晚安。」Harrison說。「別溫習過頭了。這樣對身體不好。而且你夠聰明了，你想取悅誰呢？」

　　「你，當然。」

　　再次，Barry聽見世上最動人的笑聲，但這次，它令他很不好過。

　　「晚安。」Harrison輕輕道，結束了通話。Barry將電話放在一旁，甚至比幾分鐘前更悲傷更孤獨。

　　是的，他很享受那些下流話，不准碰自己很痛苦，但也很有趣。然而真正傷到Barry的是想到永遠沒有一個他的朋友、Harrison的朋友會知道他們的事。Barry很愛他的養父，他想大聲尖叫出來，告訴所有人，貼上Facebook。但因為Harrison大概會為此入獄，他只能保持沉默，他決定下週末回家時感覺到淚水滑下太陽穴。

**Author's Note:**

> 終於譯完這個作者所有博閃文了！超喜歡她的文＞＜最喜歡就是這篇了，雖然實際上什麼也沒做但真的很帶感啊！腦補著用博士的聲線說出那些話來已經可以興奮上半天。話說，其實這個結局算半個BE。


End file.
